For my love
by sasunaru-tina
Summary: Petite fic retraçant passer et présent. Naruto arrive dans une nouvelle ville ou il ne connait personne et finit par se perdre. Mais à ce moment là, une personne qu'il n'oubliera jamais l'interpelle. Spécial St-Valentin.
1. Avant chapitre

Bonjour, voici une fiction écrite depuis mon séjour l'inguistique, j'espère que vous apprécierez.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

For my love

_Avant chapitre_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Auteur _tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina_

Basé sur _Manga-Naruto_

Genre de la fiction _Tranche de vie, Drama, Romance, UA_

Personnages principaux _Naruto&Sasuke_

Personnages secondaires _Sakura, Itachi_

Personnages tertiaire (personnages énoncés mais qui n'ont pas de réel rôle) _Minato&Kushina, Mikoto&Fugaku_

Grade de lecture _Principalement G mais possibilité d'un niveau AP (mais minime)_

Crédit _Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à M. Kishimoto_

Résumé _C'est une fiction parallèle à deux temps. La première partie se situe dans le présent principal de l'histoire. Tandis que la deuxième partie se situe en scène parallèle comme des souvenirs._

_1)Naruto essaye de s'expliquer avec Sasuke mais ce dernier ne veut rien entendre. Naruto réalise alors à quel point Sasuke est devenu important pour lui. Pourquoi Sasuke coupe les ponts avec Naruto ?_

…

_2) Naruto arrive en Angleterre et se perd dans les nombreuses rues/ruelles de la ville de Brighton. Mais alors qu'il ne comprend rien aux panneaux et ne sachant pas où aller, arrivant à peine à dire deux mots en anglais, il fait la rencontre d'un jeune homme qu'il appréciera très rapidement._

Déclaration auteur _J'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous me laisserez un petit commentaire sur votre avis, cela fait toujours plaisir. Je sais que je ne finis pas toujours mes fics, mais celle-ci est déjà terminée et aura donc belle et bien une fin. Si j'ai pas de problème personnelle, je ferais en sorte de garder un ordre de publication régulière._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère à bientôt._

Publications

_Chapitre1 le 14 février_

_Chapitre2 le 21 février_

_Chapitre3 le 6 mars_

_Chapitre4 le 13 mars_

…

A bientôt, amicalemnt sasunaru-tina


	2. Rencontre

Bonne lecture à tous! Enjoy

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

For my love

_La rencontre_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

-But I'm disappointed, it is all! _(Mais, je suis déçu, c'est tout !) _

-I understand, you are right… but…I _(Je __comprends__, __tu__ as raison…__mais__…je)_

-No please no comment! I have some enough! _(__J'en __ai assez__!)_

-Sasu…

-Good bye! I don't want any more to looking you! _(Adieu ! Je ne veux plus te revoir !)_

Un bruit continuel suivit les mots cruels de Sasuke. Naruto resta debout, incapable de bouger ni même de réfléchir. Il venait de le perdre, il venait de rompre avec l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Aujourd'hui, en ce jour de février, le temps semblait instable, aussitôt il neigeait, aussitôt il pleuvait. Cette année, toutes ses prévisions étaient tombées à néant.

Naruto observa d'un regard perdu la tempête de neige à l'extérieur. Son portable toujours tenu de sa main droite reposait encore sur son oreille, entendant continuellement l'inlassable bruit d'un appel terminé.

Sa main se mit à trembler, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et des larmes se mirent à pleuvoir sur ses joues. Il tomba à genoux, tremblant de tout son corps, il se recroquevilla contre lui-même, essayant de contrôler les membres de son corps. Il se trouva minable, il se trouvait comme le roi des imbéciles dans cette chambre d'hôtel au milieu de Londres.

-Je suis un imbécile,… Sasuke… je suis un imbécile…

Il ressentit un boule se former dans sa gorge et des sanglots plus violants vinrent l'envahir.

Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes avant que l'homme prostré par terre ne finisse par se calmer et ne se relève avec difficulté et faiblesse.

D'un pas lent, trainant, Naruto se dirigea vers sa chambre, les yeux hagards, à demi-conscient, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et resta comme amorphe, les bras ballants le visage enfouie dans son oreiller il resta là un très long moment. Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il resta ainsi, il s'en fichait, en cet instant, dans ses longues minutes où le temps n'existait plus, Naruto se foutait de tout.

Il avait l'impression de nager dans le vide, il ne sentait plus rien, rien, sauf cette douleur qui le rongeait jusque dans son âme.

« C'est fini… tout est fini…je ne le reverrai plus… plus jamais… »

Il se répétait ça incessamment, incapable de réfléchir à autre chose, incapable de penser à autre chose que la voix brisé et empli de chagrin de Sasuke. Ces mots revenaient, puis repartaient, puis revenaient encore dans ses oreilles. Il voyait facilement, derrière ses paupières close, le visage baissé de Sasuke, son visage qui devait exprimer une telle tristesse que le cœur de Naruto se serra davantage dans sa poitrine. Un sanglot… puis un deuxième… et un troisième… et Naruto se remit à pleurer de plus bel, se trouvant pathétique de pleurer ainsi.

Mais c'était Sasuke… c'était pour Sasuke qu'il versait maintenant autant de larmes… Son Sasuke…

…*...*...*...*...*...*

C'était un jour de juillet, un jour où le temps était radieux, où le soleil brillait et où la pluie s'était arrêtée de tomber. Il avait connu Sasuke lors d'un séjour en Angleterre, plus précisément, en plein milieu de Brighton. Perdu dans les ruelles qui se ressemblaient toutes, Naruto n'arrivait plus à se repérer et regardant d'un œil attentif de droite à gauche il essayait de traduire les quelques panneaux indicateur qu'il pouvait apercevoir de-ci de-là.

Mais avec scepticisme il réalisa que chaque panneau n'indiquait en réalité qu'un nom de rue bizarre ou une flèche avec un numéro inscrit dessous.

Poussant un soupir désespéré, le blond marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-Are you lost? _(__Vous__ vous __êtes __perdu__?)_

Une voix moqueuse et amusée fit sursauter le blond qui se retourna d'un bond.

Les yeux bleus de Naruto se scotchèrent sur un jeune homme, environ de son âge à première vue. Il avait une peau pâle, des cheveux ébènes où il y avait quelques reflets bleutés, un regard d'une couleur noir-grise. Naruto s'y plongea et ne remarqua pas que plusieurs secondes venaient de s'écouler alors que le noiraud semblait s'impatienter.

Naruto finit par sortir de sa torpeur en entendant un long soupir d'exaspération. Il cligna des yeux et vit le jeune homme le regarder avec du mépris et insolence.

-Are you boring, you understand what I tell you at least? _(__Vous __êtes chiant, vous comprenez ce que je vous dis au moins?)_

Naruto pencha légèrement la tête et regard d'un air idiot le jeune homme face à lui. Ce dernier se massa alors le front et regarda plus fixement l'inconnu.

-You speak English ? _(Vous parler anglais ?)_

Là, une lumière traversa le regard brillant de Naruto et ce dernier offrit un sourire splendide à son homologue et lui répondit avec joie.

-Yes, but just little small! I have just coming in … euh… village! _(__Oui__, __mais__ just __un__peu__! __Je viens juste dans…euh…le village !)_

Le jeune homme face à Naruto leva d'un air septique un sourcil puis fit non d'un mouvement de tête et à ce moment là Naruto se trouva un peu bête. Rougissant légèrement il voulu dire autre chose mais l'inconnu face à lui le pris de vitesse.

-You want to say… I have just arrived in the city!

Naruto ne compris pas grand-chose mais opina de la tête et fit un peu géné…

-Euh, yes this is it! _(__Euh, oui c'est lui__!)_

-That… this is that, _not_ it! _(Ça…c'est ça, _pas_ lui !)_

Rectifia d'un air amusé le brun. Naruto fit une mimique qui amusa encore davantage l'inconnu et ce dernier se reprit en demandant de sa voix calme et douce…

-Which language do you speak?_ (__Quelle langue parlez-vous?)_

Naruto lui lança alors un regard stupéfait, donnant ainsi l'occasion à l'inconnu de lui offrir un sourire éminent. Ce qui rendit Naruto un peu plus grognon.

C'est vrai qu'il venait d'arriver en ville et qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien la langue mais il trouva que cet inconnu, bien que plutôt beau garçon le toisait un peu trop à son gout.

-Ok… What… speak…. you ?

-Oh ! I speak french ! _(__Oh ! Je parle français !)_

Naruto se frotta l'arrière de sa tête en riant jaune. Il évita le regard de l'incconnu et ce dernier soupira et reprit…

-Ben on n'peut pas dire que tu connais l'anglais toi !

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, surpris d'entendre le jeune noiraud lui répliquer ainsi en français. Il regarda le jeune homme encore bien deux seconde avant qu'une voix sèche ne lui réponde.

-T'as pas fini de me reluquer comme ça, espèce d'idiot !

Naruto encore étonné tiqua sur les derniers mots de l'inconnu.

-J'suis pas un idiot enfoiré !

Un sourire sarcastique se dessina alors sur le visage pâle et l'inconnu finit par répondre.

-Ben au moins tu sais les gros mots, c'est déjà ça.

Suivit d'un rire moqueur, le noiraud ajouta en croisant le regard bleu océanique du blond.

-Mais c'est pas vraiment une référence !

Naruto, vexé, voulu répliquer mais il se fit bousculer lorsqu'une jeune femme apparu comme un boulet de canon pour sauter au cou du jeune brun qui, lui, fit une grimace de dégout que la jeune femme ne vit pas.

En cet instant, Naruto resta là, à regarder la jeune femme murmurer des mots en anglais au jeune brun qui avait l'air de complètement s'en foutre. Un sourire naquit alors sur le visage du blond. Il ne sut pas très bien pourquoi, mais à ce moment précis il sentit son cœur se réchauffer doucement alors qu'il observait les jeunes gens face à lui.

-Oh Sasuke I failed to lose sight of the fact you! Remake me never again that! _(__Oh Sasuke, j'ai failli te perdre de vue! Ne me refais plus jamais ça !)_

Naruto ne compris pas grand-chose à la situation et sourit malgré lui en voyant la tête de son inconnu. Il avait un air dépité sur le visage et ses yeux quittèrent la vision de la jeune femme pour se laisser glisser vers l'horizon au loin, un air ennuyé sur le visage alors que la jeune femme continuait de déblatérer des mots en anglais que Naruto n'écouta plus. Trop absorber par la vision du jeune homme, Naruto ressentit son cœur battre et un sourire fleurit sur son visage.

-Good ! Sakura you releases me, I have another thing to make up ! Leave me alone! _(__Bon ! Sakura tu me lâches, j'ai autre chose à faire ! Fou moi la paix !)_

Et c'est sur ces mots que Naruto vit le jeune homme écarter avec un peu de brusquerie la jeune fille qui le regarda avec dépit.

Sans plus de mot, le jeune homme se dirigea alors en direction du blond et sans plus de détour, prit la main de Naruto et partit en direction d'une ruelle parallèle.

Naruto ne dit rien mais jeta malgré tout un regard en arrière. Il vit alors avec surprise la jeune femme aux longs cheveux rose le regarder avec mépris.

-Ne fais pas attention à elle !

Fit alors la voix du noiraud qui continua de tirer Naruto après lui. Naruto ne fit qu'hocher timidement la tête et sans un mot, il se laissa guider par l'inconnu.

_A suivre_

_Bonjour amoureux du Sasu/Naru ou du Naru/Sasu !_

_Voici en ce 14 février un petit cadeau pour mes chers lecteurs. _

_Histoire courte, la suite sera là dans une semaine ! Joyeuse St-Valentin et à dans une semaine._

_Amicalement tina-chou_


	3. Privilégié

_Petite remarque du début, Naruto malgré le temps passé, fait encore des erreurs d'anglais. C'est donc fait exprès ! _

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

For my love

_Privilégié_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Sasuke! Please recall-me! I will want to see you again… for to explain you! _(__Sasuke! S'il te plaît rappelle-moi ! Je voudrai te revoir… pour t'expliquer…)_

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Sasuke avait rompu avec Naruto et ce dernier avait téléphoné tous les jours chez ce dernier, il essayait, en gardant un petit espoir, de le joindre.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, Sasuke avait éteint son portable et ne répondait jamais sur son fixe.

« Pourquoi Sasuke, pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas une chance de t'expliquer…T'es égoïste ! »

Naruto reposa son téléphone et soupira. Il pensa réessayer dans la soirée, mais à cette idée une boule se forma dans son estomac. Il avait encore tellement mal, il avait encore de la peine à réaliser sa situation. Ça c'était passé si vite… il n'avait rien compris.

Naruto baissa la tête, il devait peut-être se résigner, oublier Sasuke… le laisser s'en aller sans tenter davantage de le retenir.

A cette supposition Naruto eut un pincement au cœur et une envie de vomir soudaine le pris. Il ne pouvait pas… Il ne le pourrait plus.

Sans qu'il n'y pense vraiment jusqu'à il y avait une semaine, Naruto réalisa alors qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre sans Sasuke. Il était devenu sa raison de vivre, son essentielle. Il était devenu l'air qui lui permettait de vivre, la lumière qui le réchauffait, la chose qui lui avait toujours manqué dans sa vie.

Avant lui il n'existait pas et maintenant qu'il était parti aussi vite qu'il était apparu dans sa vie, il se sentait comme un zombie. Ne vivant plus dans le monde réel. Il vivait, il mangeait, il respirait… mais il ne vivait plus.

Sans Sasuke, sans lui, sans son amour, son âme sœur, Naruto n'arrivait plus à rien. L'éclat de ses yeux avait disparu, sa joie de vivre s'était évaporée au même instant que son bel inconnu.

Une chose lui était certaine, qu'il vive ou meurt, Naruto n'oublierait jamais les moments, certes fugaces, mais bien présents, qu'il avait partagé avec Sasuke.

« Sasuke… me répondras-tu un jour ? »

Naruto se traina d'un pas lent vers son salon et se laissa chuter sur son canapé. Incapable de faire autre chose de ses journées, Naruto s'était laissé bercé ces derniers jours par la télévision et ainsi oublier un peu sa vie passé.

Mais alors que cela allait faire deux heures qu'il regardait un film sur dvd, il dû, lors du générique de fin, reprendre contenance de la réalité et ses pensées, comme toujours depuis qu'il avait croisé Sasuke au milieu de Brighton, se dirigèrent automatiquement vers son beau ténébreux.

« J'ai tant besoin de toi, de ta présence Sasuke… Tu me manques tellement ! »

*…*…*…*…*…*…

Cela allait faire dix bonnes minutes que cet inconnu n'avait plus lâchées la main de Naruto. Ce dernier, étrangement, ne se plaignit pas de ce contact. Il se sentait bien, si bien qu'il en eu un frison.

Cet homme lui apportait une sensation bizarre que Naruto n'arriva pas à définir. La seule chose que son esprit lui dictait, c'était qu'il ne voulait plus quitter ce jeune homme à la beauté glacial.

Sa main était si douce, si chaude… Naruto en rougit, alors qu'il réalisait à ce moment là que l'inconnu venait de s'arrêter et lui jetait un regard surpris. Il lâcha finalement la main du beau ténébreux.

-Euh…, tu vas où en faite ?

Naruto regarda avec stupéfaction le ténébreux et n'en revint pas. Sous le coup de la surprise, Naruto se mis à cligner des yeux sous le regard un peu gêné du noiraud.

Puis, ne se contrôlant pas, Naruto se mis à rire de bon cœur. Ignorant la frimousse vexé de son guide non-officiel, Naruto se plia en deux tellement cette situation lui semblait cocasse.

Après deux bonnes minutes, Naruto finit par se calmer pour le grand bien de son inconnu. En réalisant tout à coup, Naruto releva la tête subitement et regarda avec gravité le jeune homme, il demanda.

-That is you name ?

Le jeune homme face au blond cligna une seconde des yeux et se reprenant, marmonna, un peu déconnecté.

-Oh, my name's Sasuke Uchiwa! And you? What's your name?

Naruto rit doucement, réalisant qu'il avait mal prononcé sa question. C'est cependant avec un immense sourire, qu'il répondit joyeusement.

-I am Naruto ! Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke le regarda un instant puis, lui tendant la main il lui souffla…

-Enchanted ! Naruto Uzumaki… delighted to know you! _(__Enchanté ! Naruto Uzumaki… ravis de te rencontrer !)_

Naruto ne comprit pas la dernière phrase, mais s'en ficha bien, il avait comprit le premier mot et cela lui suffisait, il regarda avec joie la main que lui tendait Sasuke et se dépêcha alors de la prendre dans la sienne. Heureux d'avoir fait la connaissance de ce garçon, qui paraissait avoir son âge et de savoir aussi qu'il parlait français, cela le rendit euphorique.

Mais ce qu'il ne s'avouerait pas à ce moment là, c'était aussi qu'il était heureux de penser qu'il passerait ainsi plus de temps avec lui. Car s'il faisait en sorte de rester avec ce jeune homme, Naruto en était sûr, il saurait être heureux. Ce garçon avait un pouvoir mystérieux, un pouvoir que personne d'autre, il en était persuadé, avait et dont il était le seul à avoir sur lui.

-Enchanté aussi Sasuke !

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que finalement Sasuke ne se détourne et ne pose une nouvelle fois la question d'où voulait aller le blond.

Naruto se frotta l'arrière tête et tout en riant répondit.

-I…heum, I don't know… Enfin je sais plus !

Un petit rire lui répondit. Naruto regarda avec surprise son… nouvel ami. Il ne fut pas surpris parce qu'il s'était mis à rire, mais par le son si soudain d'une voix cristalline. Cette voix qui lui avait retourné tout son être il y avait encore une demi-heure, cette fois-ci, ce fut idem, mais son cœur fit un bond, puis un second…

Naruto regarda le jeune homme face à lui qui continuait de rire. C'était un rire si doux, plein d'innocence, avec tant de légèreté, en cet instant, rien ne pouvait être plus beau aux oreilles de Naruto. Juste un rire, ce rire, le rendait heureux.

Lui qui avait perdu le goût à le vie, lui qui ne souriait que par obligation et par compassion, il avait soudain l'impression qu'avec ce garçon, il ne serait plus jamais obligé de se forcer… Sasuke… avec lui, il en eut la certitude, rien ne serait plus comme avant dans sa vie.

Alors que Sasuke se reprenait, il donna une tape amical au blond et lui fit d'un ton joyeux et encore rieur dû à son fou rire…

-Sorry,… very sorry, but I… j'ai pas pu me retenir… Tu avais une telle face que je n'ai pas pu résister…

A peine Sasuke eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'un nouveau fou rire lui revint. Naruto le regarda bouche-bée, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il y avait donc de si drôle sur son visage pour qu'il rit autant.

Mais finalement, ne se posant en fin de compte pas tant de question que ça, il se mit, lui aussi, à rire et en cette seconde, le temps sembla s'arrêter.

A ce moment précis, ils eurent l'impression étrange que c'était comme s'ils s'étaient connus depuis des années. Et pourtant… pourtant ils ne se connaissaient à peine, ils s'étaient rencontré par hasard dans une ruelle de la ville et après… après quoi ?

Chacun des deux jeunes gens, se posa la question de comment il était possible d'avoir une telle impression sur un parfait inconnu.

Finalement, le temps s'écoula et leur fou-rire se dissipa. Puis, Naruto reprit son souffle et demanda d'une voix un peu enrouée.

-Est-ce que,… euh…

Mais Naruto hésita une seconde, il ne savait pas comment lui demander une telle chose alors qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer.

Sasuke le regarda un bref instant avant de soupirer et de murmurer entre ses lèvres un petit.

-Don't bother, tell-me! What's your problem? _(Ne t'inquiète pas, dis-moi ! Quel est ton problème ?)_

Naruto détourna son regard et réfléchit à toute vitesse, une petite rougeur s'appropria ses joues, mais il n'en eut cure. Il zieuta un instant Sasuke puis baissa une nouvelle fois la tête.

Sasuke, face au blond qui n'arrivait de toute évidence à se mettre d'accord sur je dis je dis pas, le laissa méditer en le regardant faire. Attendant juste que ce dernier ne se décide à parler et à exprimer son envie.

Puis, ce fut au bout de deux bonnes minutes que Naruto releva son visage et fit face au noiraud.

-I'm hungry ! You want… euh… Tu veux bien venir avec moi?

Sasuke haussa des épaules et tout en se tournant dit d'une voix morne et ennuyé…

-It's up to you! I don't care! _(C'est comme tu veux ! Je m'en fou !)_

Naruto regarda le dos de Sasuke et la seule chose qu'il laissa glisser d'entre ses lèvres fut un magnifique et très prononcé…

-Hein ?

Un petit ricanement lui répondit. Naruto sourit et suivit d'un pas souple ce garçon bien étrange.

Il était heureux, il se sentait bien… il se sentait privilégié avec ce garçon. Il ne saurait l'expliquer… Mais il eut l'impression qu'il ne ferait pas ça envers tout le monde.

Le blond eut alors un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en pensant cela, cela le mit encore de meilleur humeur et il fut contant de pouvoir enfin faire la connaissance de quelqu0un comme lui.

Perdu loin dans ses pensées, Naruto put tout de même entendre la voix unique de cet inconnu qui le retournait complètement, juste par sa présence alors qu'il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi.

-Off you go! Cheer up! _(__Allez ! Du courage !)_

Naruto ne se posa plus de question, il se dit juste qu'il faudra qu'il demande à Sasuke de bien vouloir lui traduire, parce que là… Il ne comprenait rien de chez rien.

Sasuke se retourna et attendit que Naruto soit à sa hauteur pour lui pointé du doigt le très long crêt qu'ils allaient devoir parcourir pour aller boire un verre. Naruto se retint de soupirer alors que Sasuke eut un petit sourire sarcastique sur le bout des lèvres lorsqu'il aperçu le visage dépité que tirait son nouvel ami blond.

_A suivre_

_Voici la fin du second chapitre. J'espère que vous aurez appréciez et que vous aurez la gentillesse de bien me laisser un petit com's pour me donner votre avis._

_J'espère à la prochaine fois et je vous dis à dans deux semaines._

_Amicalement tina-chou_


	4. Seul

_Voici après deux semaines de patience la suite. _

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

For my love

_Seul_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-As you like! Too bad! _(__Comme tu veux__! __C'est dommage !)_

-Bad… you are idiot? It's your fault all that! _(Dommage…t'es idiot? C'est à cause de toi tout ça!)_

-Very? _(Vraiment?)_

Un soupir lui répond, un soupir ennuyeux et fatigué.

-Of course! Please… tell me nothing else! _(Arrête ça! S'il te plait… ne me dis plus rien d'autre!)_

-…

-I've heard enough! Good bye Naruto… and forever…_(J'en ai assez entendu! Adieu Naruto… et pour toujours…)_

-Wait… Sasuke PLEASE !

Mais trop tard, il avait déjà raccroché.

Naruto se sentit mal… Il avait de nouveau perdu. Sasuke refusait désespérément de lui parler, de le laisser s'expliquer.

Malheureux et incapable de bouger de là où il était, le blond se laissa choir dans son canapé et laissa les secondes s'écouler doucement.

Les secondes devinrent peu à peu de minutes et les minutes se transformèrent en heures… resté là, Naruto se perdit dans des souvenirs qui lui paraissaient lointain… lointain mais si proche à la fois, qu'il se souvenait de chaque détails… de chaque minutes qu'il avait passé avec son bel et tendre inconnu…

Son inconnu…

Son amour…

Son confident…

Sa raison de vivre !

« Sasuke...je me sens si seul...si seul sans toi!»

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Assis près de la fenêtre, Naruto et Sasuke attendait avec une certaine impatience leur commande.

Naruto triturait nerveusement ses doigts tout en regardant par derrière la fenêtre tous les passants qui se promenaient à l'extérieur.

Tout était presque calme, Naruto n'entendait que quelques personnes s'échanger un monologue dans la langue du pays.

C'est alors que le blond voulu prendre la parole, qu'une sonnerie retentit près de lui. Clignant des yeux, Naruto regarda avec surprise son interlocuteur… ou plus précisément depuis ces dernières heures son guide officiel et traducteur…

Sasuke fouilla d'un air lassé dans son sac et y sortit finalement son natel. Naruto le regarda de travers mais ne pipa mot… Attendant juste que Sasuke finisse son appel, il essaya de se re-concentrer sur son environnement, mais il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son oreille trainer, il ne comprit pas grand chose à la discution que sasuke avait avec son mystérieux interlocuteur.

Il zieuta discrètement sur son bel inconnu et remarqua qu'il semblait recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son regard s'était fait plus sombre.

-So… that must mean…damnit ! _(Alors…ça veut dire que…merde!)_

Raccrochant, Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto et l'air toujours énervé, il lui dit d'une voix pourtant posée…

-Be a good boy… and wait for me to come back, okay ?_ (Soit un bon garçon… et attends-moi (et attends que je revienne), d'accord ?)_

Mais avant que Naruto ne puisse lui demander de traduire ou même un seul mot, Sasuke se leva et partit précipitamment.

Resté assis, incapable de bouger, Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des silles avant de réaliser que Sasuke venait de l'abandonner au plein milieu du café.

-…

Naruto soupira et renfermant sa colère envers le noiraud qui venait de filer à l'anglaise, Naruto préféra regarder par la fenêtre et remarqua alors son bel inconnu entrain de courir dans la rue. Il l'observa s'éloigner et finalement disparaître au milieu de la foule.

Le regard attendrit, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de penser à quelqu'un d'autre… quelqu'un qu'il avait rencontré par hasard quelques semaines auparavant. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup… A l'exepsion qu'il était juste plus grand que Sasuke… plus âgé et avait les cheveux plus long.

Puis, revoyant dans sa mémoire la rencontre qu'il venait de faire et la rencontre avec cette autre personne… Naruto reçu un électro-choque.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, Naruto comprit enfin…

« La ressemblance est pourtant flagrante !... »

alors qu'un sourire fleurit sur son visage, naruto murmura pour lui-même, alors qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux l'endroit ou Sasuke venait de disparaître.

-Je t'ai retrouvé… ça alors,qui aurait pu prévoir que je te rencontreraia aussi vite et surtout… aussi spontanément !

Le serveur s'approcha de sa table et déposa les deux cafés devant le blond. Ce dernier le remercia à l'aide d'un sourire et lorsqu'il voulu lui payer, le serveur lui fit non de la tête. Naruto ne comprit pas et le serveur lui tendit un petit mot, qu'il déposa près de son café.

Puis, tout aussi rapidement et silencieusement qu'il était arrivé, le garçon partit servir ses autres clients.

Naruto regarda avec étonnement le petit billet posé près de son café et finit par le prendre et le déplier. Il lu avec anxiété ce qu'il y avait d'écrit mais n'y comprit pas grand-chose. Cependant, il sut que lorsqu'il arriverait dans son appartement, il pourrait facilement le traduire à l'aide de son dictionnaire français-anglais.

Alors qu'il buvait son café, seul, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de penser à son bel inconnu et avant de quitter le café, il mit son bout de papier dans la poche et salua respectueusement le serveur qui l'avait servit et ce dernier lui fit un petit signe de la main pour le saluer à son tour.

Arrivé chez lui, près d'une heure plus tard, Naruto se jeta dans son salon et ramassa son dictionnaire qui reposait sur la table base et ressortit de sa poche le petit bout de papier qu'il déplia avec délicatesse.

Après avoir recherché les mots qu'il ne comprenait pas, Naruto eut un sourire resplendissant.

-Je suis rentré !

Fit une voix alors que Naruto se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Il salua le nouveau venu et attendit de le voir rentrer dans la pièce.

C'est un homme d'âge mur qui apparu à l'entrée du salon, les cheveux gris, longs, un sourire resplandissent.

-Tu es déjà là ?

Demanda Naruto alors qu'il regardait son parrain arriver. Ce dernier lui sourit et répliqua…

-Oui, je voulais m'assurer que tu avais bien trouvé l'appartement que tes parents t'ont laissé.

-T'inquiète pas ! De toute façon je sais que si j'ai un problème tu habites juste en-dessus alors pas de soucis !

Jiraiya lui sourit et après avoir discuté un moment, l'homme repartit et souhaita un bon emménagement. Naruto le remercia et alors que la soirée avait bien avancé, le blond ne remarqua pas que son petit billet, reçu du serveur, avait disparu. Il partit sous la douche et ne se soucia plus de rien.

Derrière la porte, Jiraiya eut un sourire de vainqueur et jeta un petit coup d'œil au petit ticket qu'il avait chipé à son neveu peu de temps avant.

Il le lu…

« _Je sais qu'on vient de se rencontrer, mais je te passe mon numéro au cas où tu aurais encore besoin de mon aide pour retrouver ton chemin_… »

…et eut un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

-Eh ben, finalement Naruto ne perd pas de temps… ça fait plaisir… j'avais peur qu'il ne se perde ici et ne devienne encore plus sombre.

Ricanant pour lui-même, Jiraiya glissa le petit mot sous la porte de son neveu et repartit un grand sourire aux lèvres en souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde envers son petit blond préféré.

« Je vais devoir passer un coup de fil à Tsunade moi !... »

Ce soir là, en s'endormant, Naruto eut une dernière pensé envers son bel inconnu et dormit d'un sommeil léger et serein, comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis des mois.

«You and me…We needs to realize that… very…that's all we are! »

_(Toi et moi…il faut que nous en prenions conscience…vraiment… c'est tout ce qui compte!)_

…

A suivre

Eh bien voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre et plein de mystère… Venez me dire ce que vous en pensez, je suis toujours heureuse de connaître votre avis.

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

Amicalement Tina-chou

(Désolée, le début est un peu court...mais après ça prendra plus de sens promis!)


	5. Silence

_Je suis désolée pour ce reatrd, mais j'ai été malade durant toute la semaine dernière et même aujourd'hui c'est pas la pleine forme, alors pardon et voici le chapitre._

_Le prochain sera publié la semaine prochaine et ensuite il y aura une semaine sans pour votre compréhention, amicalement tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina._

Bonne lecture à tous et merci encore pour vos review et votre intérêt pour cette fic.

Amicalement sasunaru-tina

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

For my love

_Silence_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Combien de temps cela allait-t-il faire maintenant ?

Il avait perdu son temps, ses repères, il ne savait plus depuis quand… Combien cela allait-il faire de temps maintenant qu'il était là… assis, près du téléphone, attendant patiemment que Sasuke le rappelle ?

Combien de minutes ?

Combien de secondes ?

Et même…

Combien cela allait-il faire de jour ?

Depuis quand attendait-il ainsi là ?

Le blond n'en savait rien, il s'en fichait. Son seul et unique espoir ne résidait pas dans le temps, mais dans le quand !

Quand est-ce que Sasuke allait l'appeler ?

Quand est-ce que Sasuke allait réapparaître dans sa vie ?

Et surtout… quand est-ce qu'il allait revivre ?

Naruto ne bougea pas, il ferma les yeux, plongé dans le noir, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir posément. Oubliant quel jour il était, oubliant de se nourrir convenablement… Tous ça lui importait peu.

Il le savait… Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre, rien d'autre que la présence de son bel inconnu pour respirer, se nourrir et enfin vivre.

Pourquoi se refermait-il ainsi face à lui ?

Le silence, il n'y avait plus que ça… pour lui répondre.

Tout était calme… tout était trop calme.

Le silence, il peut être doux, mais pour Naruto, en ce moment, ce silence lui faisait mal. Il le rendait malade.

Le silence… ce silence qu'avait imposé Sasuke…

Le silence de Sasuke…

Il était pesant, étouffant,… énervant.

Naruto remua sur son canapé et tout en gardant les yeux fermés, il essaya de chasser ses pensées qui malgré lui, lui revenaient toujours, sans arrêt en mémoire.

Il n'y avait ici que ce silence oppressant qui le tourmentait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui continuait de s'écouler.

Le blond avait beau remuer dans ses souvenirs pour se changer les idées, rien ne lui revenait. Rien,… juste des moments sans importances primaire… Puis… comme à chaque fois… il revoyait encore ce même visage, avec peint dessus un petit sourire qui ressemblait fortement à un rictus.

Juste des petits bouts de trésor dans sa mémoire, des morceaux fragiles de sa vie au côté de son noiraud préféré.

Juste ça…

Sans arrêt…

Toujours ce visage…

Toujours ses même mèches de cheveux…

Toujours ce visage doux et aimant…

Et puis…

Encore et encore ses mêmes yeux d'un noir profond qui le fixait, le regardait sans siller.

Rouvrant les yeux brusquement tout en se relevant, le blond plongea son regard bleu platine sur le téléphone.

Ce téléphone qui avait décidé de rester silencieux encore et toujours…

Un soupir… las, fatigué, ennuyé…

Sans Sasuke, Naruto le savait, il commençait à perdre la tête… et même avec lui,… il s'en souvenait, il lui avait bien fait perdre la tête.

*.*.*.*.*.*

-Sasuke… il est… mystérieux…. Oui, Sasuke est mystérieux… Un garçon de son âge…. Quelqu'un d'intelligent, de cultivé… Oui quelqu'un de cultivé. Il sait beaucoup de chose… sur beaucoup de sujet.

Combien de temps cela allait-il faire maintenant ?

Naruto avait la tête à l'envers, les pieds en l'air, semi-assis, semi-couché dans son canapé.

Il regardait un film à la télé et essayait de répondre à un message de l'un de ses amis.

Cela allait faire un bon mois et demi qu'il était arrivé et la seule personne qu'il avait rencontré jusque là, c'était ce fameux bel inconnu au détour de l'une des rues de Brighton.

Ils s'étaient revu une ou deux fois, Naruto avait appris que Sasuke était dans une université privé et que ses cours lui prenaient beaucoup de temps. Malgré son intelligence et sa facilité à intégrer les informations, son noiraud devait quand même apprendre beaucoup de chose sur pas mal de sujet.

Naruto, lui, les études il les faisait par correspondance. Il avait donc plus de temps libre et durant ces temps là, il avait repris contact avec un de ses anciens ami. Kiba…

Kiba était un ami d'enfance, un ami sur qui il avait toujours pu compter et sur qui il se reposait parfois. Kiba avait arrêté ses études à l'école secondaire et avait décidé de faire éleveur avec sa famille. Ils avaient gardé contact mais Naruto avait cessé durant un moment, trois ans en vérité.

C'est seulement depuis une semaine qu'il s'était secoué et avait décidé de renouer avec son vieil ami.

Ce dernier, fou de joie de constater que Naruto allait mieux lui avait écrit tous les jours et de fil en aiguille, ils étaient venus sur le sujet Sasuke.

Kiba l'avait charrié sur le fait qu'il avait le béguin sur son bel inconnu et Naruto était devenu tout rouge en réalisant ce que cela signifiait.

Il avait raccroché et il fallut attendre jusqu'au soir pour que le blond reprenne contact.

Cependant, Kiba le remarqua très bien, son ami revenait trop souvent sur le sujet Sasuke… Il préféra se taire mais ne put s'empêcher de rire sous cap à chaque fois que Naruto prononçait le nom de Sasuke.

-Et il est où maintenant ton Sasuke-_Kun_ ?

Un petit silence plana jusqu'à ce que Naruto réplique…

-Ben il est en voyage d'étude. Je n'sais pas trop où ?

-Eh ben, tu parles sans arrêt de « ton bel inconnu » et tu sais même pas où il est ! T'en fais, d'un drôle d'ami !

Un grognement, une grommelée et un instant de silence lui répondit.

Naruto s'apprêta à ajouter quelques mots mais il fut interrompu par la sonnette et sans plus de cérémonie, il raccrocha un nez de Kiba et fila vers sa porte d'entrée.

Il ouvrit la porte et… surprise !

-Sa-Sakura ?

Une fille aux cheveux longs et à la couleur rose bonbon se tenait droite devant lui. Elle mastiquait un chewn-gum et fit une boule qui éclata. Naruto la regarda un peu de travers mais ne dit rien. Il s'écarta juste un peu avant de laisser passer la jeune femme à l'intérieur.

Sakura se déhancha et entra d'un pas léger chez le blond. Elle se retrouva dans le salon et fit volte-face à Naruto, qui en fut gêné et ressentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le dos.

-Je ne te le répéterais pas ! Sasuke est à moi ! Tu arrêtes de t'en accaparer et je te fiche la paix !

Elle laissa un blanc et reprit.

-Mais si je te vois encore tourner autour de _mon_ petit ami _tu _auras de mes nouvelles sois-en sûr !

Elle le dévisagea et après l'avoir détaillé et se retourna et partit. Mais alors qu'elle franchissait le pas de la porte, elle marmonna…

-Je n'vois pas ce qu'il te trouve !

Puis elle claqua la porte et laissa le blond scotché, encore planté là, au milieu de son salon.


	6. Etre avec toi

_Voici la suite. _

_Bonne lecture à tous_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

For my love

_Etre avec toi_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

-It's none of your business! _(Ce ne sont pas tes oignons!)_

Naruto fit un signe de la main au serveur et ce dernier hocha poliment de la tête, lui signalant ainsi qu'il venait dès qu'il avait fini avec sa tablée.

Le blond se rassit correctement sur sa chaise bordée de tissu, ce qui donnait un confort en plus pour les clients. Il se tourna vers son vis-à-vis et lui rendit son sourire. Il était heureux de pouvoir le revoir après ces quelques derniers mois.

-Forget it? Bah… You looked for it finally! _(Laisser tomber? Bah… tu l'as bien cherché finalement !)_

-Nani? _(Quoi?)_

Puis, faisant une moue boudeuse, Naruto finit par dire dans un murmure que seul son vis-à-vis put entendre.

-I don't care! I'll make do! _(J'm'en fou! Je me débrouillerai!)_

Il regarda d'un œil curieux le jeune homme qui lui faisait face depuis bientôt une bonne demi-heure. Il eut un petit sourire discret en remarquant que son ami semblait réfléchir à la situation.

-Pfou, Naruto,… je crois que finalement…

Il laissa un instant le silence continuer sa phrase, puis, lorsqu'il jugea que son blond national était près à l'entendre, il lâcha tout heureux.

-… j'avais raison ! Tu es fou amoureux de ton « bel inconnu » !

-I don't mind! It's worth its while!_ (__Ça__m'est__égale__! __Ça en vaut la peine!)_

Un petit rire raisonna alors jusqu'aux oreilles du blond et Naruto lui jeta un regard en biais. Il le laissa rire un moment, sachant que s'il lui faisait une remarque maintenant, ce dernier ferait un truc stupide qui le métrait dans l'embarra le plus profond. Sachant qu'ils avaient choisi un café chique, il valait mieux ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Naruto jeta quelques coups d'œil aux alentours et remarqua que ses voisins de table leurs jetaient régulièrement des œillades par-delà la plante verte qui les séparaient.

Naruto leur accorda un petit sourire d'excuse et se tourna finalement vers son vieil ami qui avait fini par se calmer.

-Bon parlons correctement !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux deux canines bien prononcées et regarda droit dans les yeux son ami de toujours.

Naruto le regarda plus sérieusement mais on pouvait facilement déceler de l'ennuie dans sa posture toute entière.

-Bon alors vas-y ! J'attends….

-Très bien ! Voilà ce que tu vas faire…

Le jeune homme se pencha et vint tout près de l'oreille de Naruto. Ce dernier mi-intrigué, mi-gonflé, il le laissa approcher de son oreille.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Naruto resta planté là, incapable de bouger, incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

Il venait d'entendre la porte d'entrer se refermer dans un claquement sonore mais ne dénia pas se retourner. Il resta un moment à contempler sa petite table basse et sans rien dire, il finit, avec une lenteur hypnotique, par tourner doucement la tête.

« Mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? »

Il regarda d'un regard légèrement vide la porte de son appartement. Puis, ayant soupiré de lassitude, Naruto se dirigea vers sa fenêtre. Il regarda à travers et observa les passants qui allaient de bon train dans chaque directions des aller et retour de la rue.

Puis une image, remontant à quelques mois à peine lui revint en mémoire…

« _Maman, maman, regarde, je l'ai enfin trouvé…_

_Une femme aux longs cheveux soyeux d'une couleur rousse se retourna avec un sourire tendre sur les lèvres vers son fils._

_-Qu'as-tu trouvé ?_

_-J'ai retrouvé un vieil ami… enfin c'est plutôt son frère ! »_

Le visage du blond se crispa…

Une main sur le cœur, il baissa les yeux et une douleur immense le transperça.

« _Papa est mort… mais pourquoi ? Comment ? »_

« _MAMAN ! NONNNNNN !_ »

« _Pourquoi ?... pourquoi ils sont morts, répond-moi !_ »

« _-Je ne sais pas,… si je le savais… !_

_Le blond se retourna pour croiser un regard d'encre. Un regard à la fois désolée et à la fois sincère. Naruto resta un long moment à l'observer._

_Le silence se brisa et finalement, l'homme reprit…_

_-Dis-moi que te reste-t-il ?_ »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ? »

Puis, un sourire commença à illuminé son visage. Ce qui lui restait… c'était…

Naruto fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la sonnerie de son portable.

-Oui ?

-Halo You're the best blond the neighborhood of the street Sprayed? _(Bonjour, vous êtes bien le beau blond du quartier de la rue Les arrosées?)_

-Sorry, but I am not euderbstand !

-Pfou,…you are really a idiot! They say "But I don't understand" and not euh… I'm not euderbstand!_ (Pfou,… t'es vraiment un idiot! On dit « Mais j'y comprends rien » et non euh… Je n'suis pas euderbstand ! »_

-Oh Sasuke! Arrête, tu sais bien que j'y comprends rien moi! Parle en français s'il te plait, tes leçons me font chier !

-…

Un petit rire étouffé lui répondit et cela agaça encore plus le blond qui pesta en attendant que Sasuke reprenne la parole.

-Bon je t'appellais pour te demander si cela te disait de venir boire un verre au café de la dernière fois ?

Naruto s'arrêta net de raller et le cœur en joie ressentit une bouffée de chaleur s'emparer de lui.

Un sourire mesquin aux lèvres, il répondit…

-Le café de la dernière fois ? Tu veux dire que tu es de retour ?

Les yeux soudainement écarquillés, Naruto réalisa ce que les paroles de Sasuke signifiaient.

-Ben oui crétin ! T'es vraiment lent à la détente, idiot !

Piqué au vif, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de répliquer…

-Me traite pas d'idiot enfoiré ! J'te signal que j'étais pas au courant moi ! T'as plus rien dit depuis que tu es parti !

Laissant un moment à Naruto pour se calmer, Sasuke gardait son petit sourire aux lèvres et attenait que l'orage passe. Cela fait, il proposa donc…

-I' know, but I'm right !_(Je sais, mais j'ai raison!)_

-Pfou…frimeur!

-Ahah, you come in the cafe otherwise you…_(Ahah, tu viens au café ou dans le cas contraire tu…)_

Sans même laisser finir Sasuke , Naruto l'interrompit et lui cria presque dans les oreilles un retentissant…

-I wild come !_ (Je viens (quelque chose du genre) à l'état sauvage)_

Un instant de silence, Sasuke dut se déboucher les oreilles pour éviter de devenir sourd, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, heureux de l'enthousiasme de son ami, et follement amusé des fautes de vocabulaire de son ami, il répliqua…

-Rah… this is « I will come », you're irrecoverable very! _(Rah… c'est "Je viens", t'es vraiment irrécupérable!)_

-Quoi? Mais c'est quoi ces mots en chinois? Tu m'fais sérieusement chier à parler et que je comprenne rien !

D'un ton moqueur et arrogant, la voix de Sasuke lui susurra…

-Tu n'as qu'à apprendre l'anglais, c'est bien pour ça que tu es venu vivre ici non ?

Un silence lui répondit et Sasuke finit par soupirer.

-Bon on se voit demain d'accord ? Bye !

Puis sans laisser le temps de répondre, il raccrocha laissant Naruto sur le cul.

Naruto resta un instant sans bouger, un sourire immense aux lèvres. Il avait beau faire, beau dire, il n'arrivait pas à effacer ce sourire idiot sur son visage. Il était heureux, heureux à un point inimaginable, que seul lui ressentait à cet instant.

Le fait de réentendre la voix de son bel inconnu lui redonnait de l'énergie et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus de bien.

Toujours avec un sourire fleurit sur son visage, le blond retourna à la contemplation des gens dans la rue et une bouffé de gaité le prit.

-La seule chose que je veuille, en cet instant… et pour le reste de ma vie, c'est sans aucun doute toi ! Sasuke !

Puis, il reprit son natel et appuya sur une touche pour appeler un numéro qu'il avait aujourd'hui appris par cœur.

…*…*….*…

_Fin du chapitre. Merci à chacun de mes lecteurs de continuer de me lire ! Et merci pour les reviewer, ça me fait super plaisir que cette histoire vous plaise !_

_A bientôt pour la suite._

_Amicalement tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina_


	7. Une dernière chance

_Voici la suite._

_Bonne lecture à tous_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

For my love

_Une dernière chance!_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Naruto avait besoin d'un café. Il en avait besoin pour se remettre de la folle soirée qu'il venait de passer la veille en compagnie de son ami Kiba.

En soupirant et tout en se dirigeant en direction de sa cuisine, il se mit à penser.

« Au moins,… passer du temps avec Kiba m'aura permis d'oublier durant un instant Sasuke ! »

A la mémoire du nom de son bel inconnu, Naruto ressentit une douleur au cœur.

« Et dire qu'il y a un an à peine j'était sans aucun doute le gars le plus heureux au monde… C'est bien loin aujourd'hui ! »

Le moral se dégradant, Naruto se prépara avec flemme un café bien fort. Espérant ainsi se réveiller de son cauchemar éveillé.

Combien de temps cela allait-il faire maintenant ?

Depuis quand n'avait-il plus eu une seule nouvelle de son bel inconnu ?

Depuis quand sa vie s'était-elle arrêtée ?

Naruto ne pouvait le dire, la seule chose c'est que cela lui paraissait faire une éternité.

Un mois ?

Deux mois ?

Ou plus ?

Il n'aurait vraiment pu le dire. La seule chose qui lui était indéniable, c'était l'absence trop pesante de son brun.

Combien lui faudra-t-il pour se remettre ?

Combien de temps avant que Sasuke ne lui pardonne… ?

Lui pardonnera-t-il seulement un jour ?

Une migraine se pointa et Naruto attrapa sa tête entre ses mains.

Il en avait assez. Il voulait sentir la douce chaleur de son ténébreux, il voulait humer l'odeur si particulière des cheveux de son brun. Il voulait l'entendre le traiter d'idiot, le remettre à sa place, lui faire des remarques agaçante sur son mauvais anglais. Il voulait revoir le regard son celui qui restera à jamais son bel inconnu.

Il voulait le revoir, il voulait juste l'apercevoir une fraction de seconde… peu lui importait le temps… il avait besoin de lui, de le voir, de l'entendre…

Son café prêt, fumant, Naruto le but avec difficulté. Il respira un bon coup et après avoir prit une résolution qu'il était prit è tout pour tenir, il se leva da sa chaise et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers sa salle de bain. Arrivé là, il se regarda dans le miroir et put alors contempler d'un regard éteint son reflet.

Depuis quand était-il devenu ainsi ?

Depuis quand son regard était-il devenu aussi terne ?

Une étincelle d'intelligence de fit dans la tête du blond.

Comme une évidence, comme l'évidence, il sut. C'était si simple finalement, la seule raison, la seule personne à ce jour à être capable de le rendre malade et de lui faire perdre tout gout et toute vie, c'était lui.

Juste lui, celui qui l'avait ensorcelé, celui qui avait été capable de le libérer de ses chaînes de douleurs d'il y a quelques années, suite à la mort de ses parents. La seule personne sur cette terre qui avait réussi à faire rejaillir sa flamme de la volonté et de vie… C'était Sasuke !

Son Sasuke…

Comment ce garçon avait-il pu devenir aussi important pour lui ?

Comment ce garçon avait-il réussi à le faire revivre ?

Comment lui, il avait pu prendre tant de place en si peu de temps dans sa vie ?

Depuis quand Sasuke était-il devenu son essentielle ?

Depuis quand ne pouvait-il plus vivre sans lui ?

Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi faible face à lui ?

Se déshabillant, Naruto se prépara pour prendre une bonne et agréable bouche chaude pour lui changer les idées et lui permettre d'une certaine façon de tout reprendre à zéro.

-Sasuke, s'il faut tout recommencer à zéro, pour avoir une seule chance de vivre à nouveau avec toi. Pour pouvoir faire à nouveau parti de ta vie…. Je suis prêt à repartir, de rien.

L'eau chaude lui coulait sur tout son corps, lui procurant une douce chaleur, un sentiment agréable.

Fermant les yeux pour apprécier davantage la délicieuse sensation de liberté éphémère que lui prodiguait le liquide bleu, Naruto revit quelques anecdote de son passer qu'il avait partagé avec son bel inconnu. Celui lui fit mal mais il ravala ses larmes et se reprit en main.

Il devait être fort. Il devait récupérer Sasuke.

Pour son bien être, pour lui… Pour enfin être heureux et ne plus se sentir l'âme d'un zombie.

Après avoir fini sa bouche revigorante, Naruto se sécha et après avoir reprit un peu de couleur, suite à sa résolution et sa détermination qui brulait en lui, Naruto se sentait prêt pour déplacer des montagnes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà presque trois heures de l'après-midi.

Il se dépêcha suite à ça de s'habiller de se remémorer l'emploi du temps que Sasuke lui avait énoncé avant leur… rupture.

Naruto se secoua et se donnant une baffe mental, il se pressa et tout en vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas laissé de plaque allumé, il prit ses clés, qu'il avait laisser dans son plat de fruit et jetant un dernier petit coup d'œil dans son salon il prit la porte et sortit de l'hôtel. Il informa à la receptionniste qu'il rentrerait sans doute dans la soirée et partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant à peine le temps à la réceptionniste de lui remettre un passe, car l'hôtel fermait à dix-sept heure le dimanche.

Il se précipita vers l'extérieur et regarda le temps qu'il faisait.

Le ciel était bleu par endroit mais des gros nuages amoncelaient un peu partout autour du soleil. Le blond sentit l'odeur de la pluie et tout en appelant un taxi, Naruto était bien décidé à mener son plan jusqu'au bout.

Enfin son plan… pas entièrement, l'idée lui était venu de son ami Kiba qui à la suite de son idée loufoque, l'avait inspiré pour récupérer Sasuke.

Qu'il le veuille ou non, Sasuke refera parti de sa vie.

C'était son nouveau but. C'était devenu depuis qu'il avait eu son entretien avec Kiba son seul et unique projet.

Il ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour le reconquérir.

Sasuke était sa moitié.

Il le savait maintenant, il en était persuadé.

Sasuke était sa seule et unique raison de vivre.

Peu lui importait si cela pouvait paraître égoïste ou il ne savait quoi… La seule chose qui comptait à ces yeux maintenant c'était Sasuke.

Même si il ne l'avait réalisé que pleinement maintenant, il se devait de tout faire pour redevenir un ami proche de son bel inconnu.

Et pour ça… il était prêt à tout.

Vraiment tout. Qui a ce que Sasuke le traite d'idiot fini, de tête de pois, d'imbécile congénitale, il s'en fichait, au moins cela lui prouverait qu'il existait encore aux yeux de son ténébreux.

Il était temps de reprendre les choses en main. Il était temps de régler ce qui n'avait pu l'être par manque de temps, par manque d'écoute et par manque de sincérité.

Il devait bien se l'admettre, il n'avait pas toujours été sincère envers Sasuke. Et même si cela avait été pour son bien, il se détestait d'avoir fait ainsi souffrir le seul être en ce monde auquel il tenait tant.

Alors qu'il indiquait une adresse au chauffeur de taxi, une seule et unique pensée ne traversait plus que l'esprit du blond…

« Donne-moi une dernière chance Sasuke ! »

Naruto regarda par delà la vitre de la voiture et un regard plus décidé s'y refléta.

« Donne-moi une dernière chance pour tout t'expliquer et tout remettre comme c'était avant… enfin à quelques détails près… »

Alors que la voiture prenant un tournant, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de ressentir, peu à peu son cœur cogner de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine.

« Laisse-moi cette dernière chance Sasuke ! Et pardonne-moi !»

*.*.*.*.*.*

-Sasuke !

Le sourire de dix kilomètres sur son visage, la joie imprimé dans ses yeux en fit se détourner plus d'un alors qu'une flèche blonde traversait avec rapidité la moitié du café de Londres.

Le concerné s'en foutait pas mal de tous ses regards sur lui, la seule chose qu'il voyait en cette instant c'était le garçon qu'il avait rencontré au détour d'une ruelle il y avait passé six mois maintenant.

-Salut baka !

Le dit baka ne s'offusqua pas la moins du monde, trop heureux de revoir son ténébreux. Sans lui laisser la moindre chance de faire le moindre geste, Naruto s'élança sur son bel inconnu et l'enserra au point presque de l'étrangler.

-Je pensais que tu arriverais plus tard !

Sasuke réussi à s'extirper des bras puissant de son blond et tout en retrouvant son souffle lui avait répliqué cela avec un fin sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Naruto, lui, s'installa face à Sasuke et le regarda avec un air de bienheureux puis lui réfuta avec amusement…

-Pas du tout ! En faite je n'ai fait que tourner en rond depuis tout à l'heure en attendant avec impatience ce rendez-vous !

Sasuke pour toute réponse lui sourit tout en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-Alors ? Comment était ton voyage ? Où es-tu allé ?...

Sasuke sourit timidement et c'est avec les yeux grands ouverts, et surtout les oreilles bien ouverte qu'il attendit les réponse de son meilleur ami…

Le temps passa et ils commandèrent tous les deux un chocolat bien chaud et passèrent une bonne partit des deux heures suivantes à parler de tout et de rien.

Pour Naruto, il se sentait aux anges. Il était si heureux de revoir son meilleur ami après toutes ses semaines sans aucunes nouvelles de lui. Il était si heureux de revoir ce regard ténébreux le fixer avec amusement, moquerie et parfois avec dédain. Il s'en fichait… Pour Naruto, en cet instant, il n'y avait plus que Sasuke… plus que son bel inconnu.

En cet instant il était sûr et certain que jamais rien ne les sépareraient. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, passer du temps avec Sasuke, passer le plus de temps possible avec lui. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Mais comme chaque chose, la journée se termina. C'est ainsi que ce ne fut qu'à six heure du soir qu'ils finirent par devoir se quitter.

Sasuke devait rentrer chez lui pour finir de tout ranger et se préparer pour les cours qui reprenaient le lendemain matin à six heure. Naruto eut une petit grimasse face à cet horaire bien trop matinal à son gout.

Le froid du mois transperça les vêtements pourtant chauds des deux adolescents.

Après avoir échangé encore quelques mots Sasuke partit prendre un bus alors que Naruto montait dans un autre.

C'est avec un sourire radieux que Naruto rentra tout tranquillement chez lui. Oubliant juste pour un instant tout le reste… Les mots de Sakura, la menace qu'elle lui avait proférée, ses problèmes personnelles et tout particulièrement la petite mission qu'il avait reçu… Sans savoir qu'il aurait à l'exécuter aussi vite.

Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui se promenait dans l'esprit du blond n'était qu'une euphorie plaisant avec des souvenirs emplis de Sasuke.

En arrivant chez lui, Naruto ferma la porte d'entrée à clé et c'est toujours avec un sourire de dix kilomètre sur le visage qu'il se dirigea vers sa cuisine, se prépara vite fait un ramen et alla se coucher.

En cet instant, regardant les étoiles à l'extérieur, Naruto n'eut qu'une simple idée en tête…Sasuke.

Puis fermant peu à peu les yeux, il eut une dernière pensée en se remémorant son merveilleux après-midi avec son bel inconnu.

« Sasuke, il y a parfois ou je me dis que tu es ma dernière chance pour être heureux. Si tu savais… je tiens tant à toi ! »

*.*.*.*.*.* fin du chapitre *.*.*.*.*.*

_Désolée j'ai un peu raccourci la deuxième partie, mais dans le prochain chapitre il y aura un peu plus de Sasuke/Naruto promis._

_Allez, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite._

_Amicalement sasunaru-tina alias Tina-chou_


	8. Résolution et courage

_Voici la suite._

_Bonne lecture à tous_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

For my love

_Résolution et courage !_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

.

.

Regardant avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard, le haut bâtiment blanc, Naruto pria dans son fort intérieur pour que tout se passe au mieux.

Il n'espérait qu'une seule et unique chose, c'était qu'au plus vite, il règle le problème Sasuke. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, récupérer Sasuke, tout faire pour qu'il comprenne pourquoi il avait fait ça… Ce qui au fond n'était pas si grave que ça.

C'était juste… juste un mauvais timing. Les choses s'étaient tellement précipités, tout avait été si vite que Naruto n'avait plus rien compris…

Mais aujourd'hui,… aujourd'hui il avait de nouveau cette flamme dans le regard, cette flamme empli de détermination, cette détermination qui ne voulait que mettre les choses au clair.

D'ailleurs, il aurait du le faire bien plus tôt. Mais les circonstances avaient joué contre lui. Ces circonstances qui n'avaient en faite été que l'œuvre de cette fille…

Cette fille, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, mais alors aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'il en avait des preuves, il le détestait pour de bon.

C'est les poings serrés et le regard perçant que Naruto fit un pas, puis deux… et enfin il se retrouva devant l'entrée de la bâtisse.

Aujourd'hui il était résolu à tout résoudre…Ces choses qui l'avaient privé de tout. Mais surtout de Sasuke… Sasuke qui avait été sa bouée de sauvetage, son air qui lui manquait. Maintenant, il le voulait, il voulait le récupérer, le retrouver, le reprendre dans ses bras et vivre à nouveau.

Revivre, avec lui et pour le restant de ses jours.

Il prit son courage à deux mains, et même avec son envie folle de revenir en arrière, de se tourner et de courir loin…

Mais il ne céda pas…. Il ne céda pas parce qu'au fond de lui, une envie bien plus puissante l'animait, l'envie de revoir Sasuke… son bel inconnu.

Il franchit le pas de la porte et monta les nombreux escaliers qui le menaient un peu plus à chaque pas vers son bel inconnu, vers Sasuke.

Après bien des étages, de nombreux escaliers montés, Naruto arriva à bout de souffle devant la petite porte brune. Cette porte qui était le dernier rembarre qui le gardait éloigné de Sasuke.

Naruto reprit son souffle et tout en relevant ses épaules, il avala sa salive et hésita un court instant. Suspendant son geste pour sonner, il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas préparer. Le peu qu'il s'était imaginer, venait tout à coup de s'effacer.

Son esprit devint blanc et la panique prit le dessus sur lui.

Mais alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de se reprendre, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit à la volé pour laisser apparaître une vieille femme face au blond.

Cette dernière fut un instant surprise et au bout de quelque seconde, elle finit par avoir un petit sourire, le reconnaissant.

-Naruto ! How surprised ! _(Naruto ! C'est une surprise !)_

Puis jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle, Naruto put voir son regard s'assombrir et se peigner. Il voulu lui dire et même lui demander quelque chose, mais la vieille dame le prit par surprise et rapidité…

-Come on ! _(Venez !)_

Naruto se vit entrainer contre bon gré dans l'appartement par la gouvernante et cette dernière l'emmena dans le salon. Et là, ce fut le choc !

Naruto regarda au centre de la pièce et y vit une personne assise, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre malgré tout le bruit que la vieille femme avait fait pour arriver dans le salon. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Naruto, c'était que cette personne n'était autre que Sasuke… mais quelque chose était différent, bien trop différent de _son_ Sasuke.

-He didn't lift a finger! Please half her! _(Il n'a pas bougé le petit doigt depuis des jours! S'il vous plait aidez-le !)_

Puis la vieille femme ouvrit un peu plus la porte, partit en lançant un dernier coup d'œil vers la loque humaine et laissa le jeune homme blond essayer de faire bouger Sasuke de son fauteuil.

Naruto reste planté un moment là, sans bouger. Puis, reprenant son courage et ses résolutions face à l'absence bien étrange de son vieil ami, Naruto s'approche petit à pas à petits pas vers son brun.

D'une voix jaune, Naruto se mit à parler…

-Héhé, on m'a dit que tu étais parti en voyage il y a pas longtemps !

-…

-C'était bien ?

-…

Naruto n'obtint pas de réponse et l'énervement monta face à l'interprétions de son ami.

-Bon allez, dis quelque chose !

-…

Puis, Naruto eu une idée… Il était pratiquement sûr et certain que Sasuke réagirait…

-Please, Sasuke ! Tell me about ! _(S'il te plait Sasuke ! Parle-moi !)_

Mais Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il resta prostré sur ce canapé rouge, le regard vide et Naruto se demanda un instant si finalement Sasuke avait seulement conscience qu'il était là.

-Stop it, now Sasuke! _(Arrête ça maintenant, Sasuke!)_

Naruto prit Sasuke par le bras droit et l'attira près de lui.

Ce qui surpris encore plus le blond, car Sasuke se laissa faire, tell une poupée, une marionnette désarticulée. C'est ainsi que Sasuke se retrouva tout contre le torse bombé du blond.

En constatant la situation, après être resté pétrifié quelques minutes ainsi, Naruto finit par rougir légèrement et l'inquiétude le prit soudain.

Puis, prenant Sasuke plus tendrement contre lui, Naruto murmura à l'oreille de l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde ces quelques mots qui résumait ses pensées depuis ces derniers mois sans son bel inconnu près de lui.

-I'm fed up with it Sasuke… I'm… you miss me mouch Sasuke, very mouch! _(J'en ai marre Sasuke… Je suis… (__I miss you so much Sasuke, very much__!) Tu me manques tellement Sasuke, vraiment beaucoup!)_

Cela faisait si longtemps, si longtemps que Naruto n'avait plus sentit Sasuke tout près de lui, si longtemps qu'il en avait rêvé… Mais… Mais quelque chose clochait.

Sasuke ne réagissait pas, il ne le repoussait pas, il ne l'enlaçait pas non plus… il ne faisait rien, il restait toujours tell une poupée, tout contre lui, sans réaction.

Sans le reprendre sur son mauvais anglais…

-Où es-tu Sasuke ?

Finit par demander Naruto en resserrant plus fermement encore son petit trésor dans ses bras. Petit trésor qui garda son regard vide, son visage pâle posé sur l'épaule du blond. Il resta là.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, sans que Naruto n'ait envie de bouger ni de dire quoique ce soit.

-Où es-tu ? Reviens-moi… Sasuke.

Un pincement au cœur, Naruto ressenti un long frisson glacé se répandre dans tout son être. Soudain, il eu une intuition, une révélation… Il réalisa enfin, Sasuke était dans ses bras, ses bras à lui… il était là, ce corps chaud, cette douce odeur,… Mais, mais lui, Sasuke lui n'était pas là.

Et sans faire de bruit, gardant le corps de son beau ténébreux, Naruto se mit à pleurer.

Il avait enfin Sasuke près de lui, il pouvait enfin le revoir, le serrer contre lui, l'avoir rien que pour lui,… Cependant, Sasuke lui paraissait soudain bien plus lointain encore que tous ces longs mois de séparation. Il lui paraissait à des années lumières… bien trop loin de lui pour qu'il le rejoigne.

Puis, dans le silence de l'appartement, un murmure raisonna…

-Pardonne-moi Sasuke ! Please, forgive me my dear ! _(Pitié, pardonne-moi mon adoré !)_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Blyney ! _(Bon sang !)_

Sasuke se retourna et vit son blond national qui regardait d'un air mécontent l'une de ses chaussures et essaya d'essuyer la boue qu'il avait sous ses toutes nouvelles basket.

-Look at that ! Naruto you're really a clumsy! _(Regardez-moi ça ! Naruto t'es vraiment qu'un maladroit !)_

A cette remarque, Naruto releva les yeux vers le jeune homme assis sur le banc et lui jeta un regard noir.

-Let me go ! Master « I nevers wolk un e dog » ! _(Laisse tomber! Monsieur « Je marche jamais sur une crotte de chien ! »)_

Naruto vint s'assoir près de son beau ténébreux et retrouva vite le sourire lorsqu'il croisa le regard de ce dernier. En croisant ces prunelles sombres, Naruto se sentit bien, léger et libre, il ne se lassera jamais de ce bel inconnu qu'il avait croisé il y avait maintenant bien de mois au détour de cette petite ruelle au milieu de Brighton.

-Tu veux plutôt dire… Master « I never walk on a dog turd » Monsieur je sais toujours pas l'anglais alors que cela va faire un an passé qu'il vit ici.

Fit mi amusé et mi taquin Sasuke qui, après avoir dit ces quelques mots, entama son sandwich sans attendre de voir la réaction de son ami.

-Nah-nia-nia ! Tu m'énerves à toujours me reprendre !

Quelques minutes passèrent et finalement, Sasuke et Naruto finirent leurs deux sandwichs et Sasuke reprit la parole tout en se tournant vers son blond.

-It's freezing cold ! _(On pèle de froid !)_

En effet, le mois de janvier était des plus glacials cette année. Naruto regarda la neige, fine certes, mais bien là.

Il était pourtant assez rare de voir de la neige au bord de la mer. Mais alors que Naruto allait se perdre dans ses souvenirs, la voix de Sasuke le rappela à la réalité.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Naruto baissa la tête et attendit quelques minutes avant de répondre à Sasuke. Il essaya de trouver les mots justes pour révéler à Sasuke son secret le plus enfouie.

-…

Naruto entendit alors un petit soupire près de lui, il n'osa pas tourner la tête mais cela n'empêcha pas à Sasuke de parler.

-This is Sakura, doesn't it! _(ça concerne Sakura, n'est-ce pas ?)_

Naruto écarquilla un court instant ses prunelles mais murmura, après avoir baissé encore un peu plus la tête…

-You have hit the nail on the head! _(Tu as mis le doigt dessus!)_

*.*.*.*.*.* fin du chapitre *.*.*.*.*.*

_Voilà fin du chapitre, désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes._

_La suite très prochainement promis_

_Prochain chapitre Révélation, la tromperie !_

_Amicalement tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina_


	9. Révélation la tromperie

_J'ai le plaisir de vous publier le chapitre suivant... _

_Bonne lecture à tous_

* * *

><p><span>*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*<span>

For my love

_Révélation la tromperie!_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Assis sur le canapé, Naruto gardait Sasuke tout contre lui. Protecteur et tendre, il attendait. Il patientait, espérant à chaque instant que Sasuke reprendre conscience.

Ne sachant pas depuis quand exactement il était resté là, ainsi assis, serrant avec tendresse son beau ténébreux. Lui murmurant juste par moment, après un trop long silence dans cet appartement vide et qui lui paraissait si froid en cet instant.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-…

Mais comme d'habitude, seul le silence lui répondit et Naruto se blotti un peu plus contre le corps de Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?… Pour te retrouver ainsi Sasuke ?

-…

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider… ?

-…

-Pour te ramener ?

-…

Mais encore, un silence de mort régna. Naruto ouvrit un peu les yeux, mais se retrouva encore sur ce même canapé. Il chercha des yeux l'horloge et put y lire qu'il était bientôt onze heures du soir.

Cependant, même avec cette heure tardive, le blond ne souhaita pas bouger d'un pouce.

Il était bien, malgré ce silence pesant, malgré le manque de conversation avec Sasuke. Il se sentait bien.

Sasuke était là, Sasuke, il le tenait enfin près de lui.

Même si ce même Sasuke était loin, même si son esprit ne voulait pas revenir. Naruto l'attendrait.

Il savait qu'il l'attendrait… Même si cela devait prendre des jours, des semaines et même si ça devait prendre des mois voir des années.

La seule chose qui le rassurait c'était de pouvoir être tout près de son bel inconnu.

-Je t'attends tu sais…

-…

-Je t'attendrais, le temps qu'il faudra !

Naruto referma peu à peu les yeux et respira la douce odeur de son ténébreux. Cette odeur qu'il connaissait et dont il ne se lasserait sans aucun doute, jamais.

-Je tiens à toi Sasuke… Je tiens à toi bien plus que je ne l'aurai cru !

-…

-…

Naruto soupira mais continua sans faire attention au silence qui les recouvrait tous les deux.

-J'aimerai que tu m'écoutes. J'aimerai que tu puisses entendre…

Naruto se mit soudain à rire doucement, ricanant de la penser qui l'avait traversé durant une seconde.

-J'aimerai que tu comprennes… que tu réagisses…

-…

-Je veux que tu me pardonnes…

-…

-J'ai besoin de toi Sasuke ! Mais avant, il faut que tu saches… il faut que tu me comprennes pour ce que j'ai fait…

-…

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de trembler légèrement malgré le corps chaud près de lui.

Il ressentit une pointe de peur inexplicable ressurgir au fond de lui.

-Tu sais…

Mais Naruto hésita à continuer. Durant un court laps de temps, il se sentit complètement idiot. Il parlait tout seul, à quelqu'un dont il ne savait même pas s'il l'entendait.

Mais rouvrant ses yeux bleus, il vit le visage pâle de Sasuke et un pincement au cœur l'étreignit. Il avait beau se sentir ridicule, au fond de lui il devait le dire… même si le principal concerné semblait être à mille lieu de lui, il devait vider son sac. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était venu ici, c'était pour expliquer ce qu'il n'avait pu su répondre ce jour là…

Refermant les yeux, Naruto prit une bonne bouffé d'air et se décida, il se lança dans son explication un peu maladroite.

-Voilà… ce jour là… il y a plusieurs mois maintenant, juste avant que tu ne décides de rompre nos liens… J'ai pas su t'expliquer réellement ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Comment te dire ? »

-Je t'ai trahi oui,… mais… Mais c'était pour ton bien !

-…

Un petit silence se fit et Naruto décida de continuer. Lui expliquer, lui faire comprendre son attitude durant toutes ses années…

-Je… je t'aime Sasuke !

Naruto rougit légèrement en prononçant ces mots, il n'avait plus l'habitude. Puis soupirant bruyamment Naruto finit par se donner des claques mentales et tout en observant une nouvelle fois Sasuke il lui murmura dans le silence de la pièce…

-Rah ça sert à rien… je n'y arrive pas !

-…

Sasuke resta pourtant silencieux toujours plongé dans cet étrange état comateux, dans ce sommeil qui paraissait à Naruto de sans fin.

-Sasuke…

Puis imperceptiblement le visage de Naruto se rapprocha de plus en plus de celui de Sasuke. Comme au ralentit Naruto vit ce visage pale, qu'il aimait tant, se rapprocher encore, encore et encore jusqu'à…

-Non, je peux pas !

Naruto, dans un sursaut se recula et cligna des yeux, rougissant encore.

Durant un instant, il avait eu envie,… il avait tellement désiré, durant tous ces mois loin de Sasuke, de retrouver ces lèvres rosée, ces lèvres douces et chaudes…

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas le faire comme ça. Pas avec Sasuke dans cet état.

-Je suis idiot Sasuke…

Finit par soupirer Naruto alors qu'il se détachait de Sasuke, il avait un besoin urgent tout à coup.

Puis il se tourna à gauche et à droite et finit par rire doucement, il regarda encore une nouvelle fois Sasuke qui resta assis sur son canapé et il ressentit un pincement au cœur.

-Bon, je crois que je vais rester ce soir ! J'vais aux toilettes…

Puis il partit à la recherche des wc.

Mais alors qu'il se retrouva dans le couloir, Naruto aperçu une porte entrouverte. Piqué par sa curiosité, le blond s'en approcha et ouvrit complètement la porte.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Sakura…

Sasuke soupira. Voilà, il était temps. Il allait devoir lui dire la vérité.

-Tu sais Sasuke ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle me fait de la peine !

Naruto regardait l'horizon au loin et ne vit pas le visage surpris de Sasuke qui s'était tourné vers lui. Puis Naruto continua sans rien voir de la surprise qui se lisait sur frimousse du brun.

-En faite, elle me parait être une fille bien sympa dans le fond,… mais…

Naruto baissa la tête et observa ses chaussures.

-Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange chez elle. Je ne sais pas,… Je crois…enfin je n'arrive pas à t'expliquer.

Il releva la tête et regarda enfin Sasuke. Ce dernier retrouva son visage impassible durant un instant, il croisa le regard bleu azuré et fut conquis, il aimait beaucoup ces yeux bleu mais aujourd'hui il ressentit une impression de confusion.

-J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne… qu'elle m'a mentie…

Sasuke soupira et regarda son sandwich un instant avant de soupirer et de rouvrir les yeux et d'observer le ciel.

-C'est une amie tu sais !

Naruto voulu lui répliquer quelque chose mais il ne pu pas. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il ne se sentait pas en avoir l'autorisation.

Il se tut et attendit simplement, observant, admirant par instant le beau visage de son meilleur ami.

-Mais tu as raison ! Elle cache quelque chose mais…. Mais je n'sais pas si j'ose vraiment te révéler ce secret !

Naruto continua de regarder Sasuke. Ce dernier rebaissa la tête et soupira, il ne savait pas, il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de lui dire la vérité. Après tout c'était un secret…. Un secret entre ami… Mais Naruto était devenu un ami… un ami et peut-être même plus…

-Avant que je ne te le dise tu dois me faire une promesse !

Naruto regarda avec appréhension son ami et après quelques secondes il retrouva son regard déterminé et répliqua tout en prenant le petit doigt de son ami il lui affirma…

-Je te jure de ne rien dire à personne de ce que tu vas me révéler Sasuke ! Je t'en fais la promesse, juré !

Il y avait une tel fougue dans ses mots que Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à tant d'enthousiasme venant de lui.

-Bon !

Soupira finalement Sasuke tout en resserrant lui aussi son petit doigt.

-La vérité c'est qu'en réalité Sakura est malade !

-…

Le vent souffla un court instant et Sasuke continua tout en baissant les yeux.

-Elle est atteinte d'une maladie mentale dégénérescente.

Naruto en resta complètement quoique.

-Comment ?

Un soupire plus tard et Sasuke défit son étreinte et se leva il fit quelques pas en avant et tournant le dos à Naruto il lui expliqua.

-En réalité Sakura a eu un accident lors d'un voyage avec ses parents il y a environ trois ans, donc environ un an et demi avant que l'on ne se connaisse. Durant cet accident Sakura est passé à travers la vitre de la voiture et fut sévèrement touché au niveau de la tête.

-…

Sasuke s'éclaircit la voix et continua…

-Depuis ce jour, après son opération, elle a perdue sa mémoire. Mais le plus dure pour ces proches et elle-même c'est que plus le temps passe et plus elle perd de sa mémoire !

-…Mais alors..

-Au début ou on s'est connu Sakura et moi sommes sortis ensemble durant trois mois. Pour une raison que personne ne connait, Sakura est resté focalisé sur ces trois mois et elle croit toujours qu'on sort ensemble.

-…

-J'ai beau lui dire, lui répèter cent mille fois que je ne suis plus… ou j'ai jamais été amoureux d'elle, elle ne veut rien savoir !

Retourna légèrement la tête Sasuke regarda son blond et murmura…

-Elle doit sûrement te jalouser car je passe beaucoup de temps avec toi !

Naruto après quelques secondes pour encaisser toutes ces nouvelles informations de son ami hocha la tête et se leva à son tour pour venir à la hauteur de son éternel bel inconnu ténébreux.

-Ne t'en fais pas Sasuke ! Je comprends maintenant… Je comprend mieux son attitude envers moi et… je pourrai ainsi plus facilement la pardonner !

-La pardonner ?

Demanda un peu surpris Sasuke mais Naruto ne dit rien et sous un élan, se trouvant si proche de son Sasuke, Naruto ne pu plus se retenir davantage et en moins de deux il se rapprocha et captura un court instant les lèvres de Sasuke.

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*.* fin du chapitre *.*.*.*.*.*<p>

* * *

><p><em>A suivre ! Je sais vous m'adoré…<em>

_Voilà fin du chapitre, désolée pour le retard. Mais je reprends du service._

_La suite au plus vite !_

_Prochain chapitre Les lettres trouvées et découvertes inattendues !_

_La fin approche chers amis lecteurs… Eh oui il fallait bien une fin…_

_Amicalement tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina_


	10. hors chapitre

_Auteur Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina_

Important;

Je suis vraiment navrée, mais ceci n'ai pas directement la suite de cette fic. Je suis dans le regret de vous dire que j'avais complétement oublié cette fic,

Après deux trois commentaires qui m'avait pas mal touché (dans le sens négatif), je n'avais plus eu le courage de publier la suite, d'ailleurs, la seule suite que j'ai retrouvé n'ai que le tout début du chapitre suivant.

Je ne peux vous promettre une telle chose mais je vais essayer de venir à bout de cette histoire, j'avoue que je ne me souviens que vaguement du déroulement... (j'aurai dû prendre des notes...) et s'en doute y aura t'il des heureux dans le scénario, car à un moment je me souviens d'avoir eu de la difficulté dans l'évolution des relations entre Sasuke et Itachi et Sasuke et Sakura.

En faisant fit de cela, je peux arriver à trouver une fin à cette fic. Pour ça, il faut juste que je trouve le courage de relire cette fic. Personnellement j'ai du mal à relire ce que j'écris... et encore plus si je l'ai publié...

Bon allez, laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour me donner du courage,... sinon, j'aurai réellement du mal à reprendre cette fic.

Amicalement tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina


End file.
